X-Uniforms
The X-Uniforms are the uniforms worn by the X-Men in combat situations. Design ''X-Men: First Class The uniforms in X-Men: First Class are closer to the original yellow and blue/black comic book uniforms. They are flight suits designed by Beast to withstand extreme g-forces. Beast, Xavier, Raven, and Erik all had similar costumes. However, Havok and Banshee's were designed specifically to work in tandem with their powers. *Havok's costume had a chest piece that allowed him to channel his powers. *Banshee's uniform had wings that he could use with his powers to fly. *Beast's sleeves and shorts are cut off at a certain point, allowing more manueverability in battle. *Moira MacTaggert's uniform was different due to her lacking abilities, it was all grey. Trilogy *The uniforms seen in X-Men, X2: X-Men United and X-Men: The Last Stand are black leather suits. The uniforms were designed to act as protective body suits for when the X-Men go into dangerous situations. *Male uniforms had large X's on the chests and backs, and had lines and pads running throughout. While female uniforms were much more streamlined and had designs only on the shoulders, belt and down the thighs. *The suits have lines and an 'X' on it and they all have different colors on them, as well as the 'X' placed in different positions on their specific costume. Cyclops had blue, Angel contains a blue belt buckle, Wolverine had orange and/or yellow, Iceman had light-blue,almost whitish, Storm had white, Jean Grey had red and Shadowcat had pink. *Storm had a cape to aid her flying abilities. Storm also had a secondary uniform, it wasn't black leather like the others. It was a dark blue, with black shoulder pads and yellow trim. It had the x logo belt buckle similar to the black uniforms. She only wore it once, when her and Logan were investigating Cyclops death. * Colossus's uniform lacked sleeves, giving him more mobility. *Beast wore a more different costume, consisting of a black jacket that cuts off at his shoulders, although still black leather, there were yellow stripes across the shoulders and a large, yellow 'X' symbol on his right breast. He also wears black leather pants. X-Men: Days of Future Past In 2023, the team wore dark Uniforms resembling armor, to aid in the battle against the Sentinels. Each uniform is more individualized than in the original trilogy. *Professor X and Magneto had straight black outfits. But both were more heavily armoured due to their advanced age. *Colossus had a black sleeveless shirt, it had patches of silver and grey above the shoulders and on the chest. It also had straps along the side and armour plates on the shoulders. *Wolverine had armor plates on top of a blue and yellow fabric, a reference to his comic outfit. *Sunspot and Iceman wore thermally-enhanced suits, adapted to their abilities. Sunspot had yellow straps and Iceman's uniform had white and light blue highlights. *Shadowcat was the only X-Man who lacked a costume and wore normal black street clothes. *Storm's costume was basically just an armored non-leather version of her original uniform, with a cape that now connected to her wrists. *Warpath's uniform had black armor plates but also had brown patches along the side and a large white diamond-like symbol on his chest. His belt also had sheaths for his knives. *Blink had a long black coat with intricate brown and silver designs down the sleeves, up to the shoulders and around the neck. It also had buckles going up the chest. *Rogue wore an all white, skin tight uniform, with a long coat that wraps around her body. *Bishop's uniform was more heavily armored with silver chest plate and a dark grey protective uniform. He also had a red cape (in reference to his comic counterparts red bandana) and his large gun which he slung over his shoulder. Deadpool *Negasonic Teenage Warhead wears a yellow and dark navy, almost black uniform, (similar to the one worn in the "New Mutants" comics) with the X symbol on her right shoulder. *Colossus wore a combo his Last Stand costume only with more comic-accurate costume, still without sleeves but now with red on his chest. He wears black boots and a belt with a square x belt buckle on his black cargo pants. X-Men: Apocalypse'' While leaving the Weapon X facility, a group of mutants led by Mystique took some flight suits for their confrontation with Apocalypse. The flight suits were brown and covered in black armor plates. They later sported more colorful uniforms upon the reconstruction of the X-Mansion. *Cyclops has a blue and black outfit, with a yellow strap along the chest and over the shoulder with a red X symbol in the middle (very reminiscent of his comic counterpart). His visor is larger than the original trilogy and silver. *Nightcrawler has a black outfit, with elements of grey on his shoulders and pants. With a red patch covering the chest and red lines on his arm and pants, he also wore white gauntlets and white around his legs. *Mystique's uniform had a white streak that ran from the neck down to the belt. It was silver on the sides. She also had white gloves and silver gauntlets, with the pants being a dark blue similar to her skin. *Quicksilver wore a grey, black and silver costume, with a large white X on the chest. His goggles were also remade, enhancing them and repainted a silver color. *Beast's new uniform has black armor plates with yellow highlights and yellow shoulder pads, covering blue fabric. He has no sleeves, gloves or boots as it would restrict his abilities. He does, however, have protective gauntlets and shin guards. *Jean Grey has blue and black armored suit, with dark yellow patches on the sides, legs, and arms. It also has yellow highlights along the legs, belt, and chest. *Storm's costume has the top and arms a combination of grey, white and silver and black, while the pants are all black, with yellow lining placed around her shoulders, body, and legs. She has a red ruby gemstone on the chest of her costume. She has a long silver cape that wraps around her body and connects to the wrists to aid in her flight powers. She wears dark blue, almost blackish gloves. Trivia *Jean Grey has a black jacket that she wears when she and Storm find Nightcrawler. The jacket has a Phoenix symbol on the back but it is barely visible. *Rogue wears a long, green coat in the first movie which never made it into the second film. *Beast wears a different type of X-Men suit and states that it is an old X-Men suit. *Iceman wears a suit in X-Men 2 that is different from the suit he wears in X-Men: The Last Stand *In the official games, Nightcrawler wears a leather X-men uniform much like the other trilogy characters. The uniform's X symbol is silver, lacks gloves and footwear, and has an opening for his tail. In addition, he wears his signature trench coat over the uniform and his rosemary is tied to his waist. *Angel wore an X-Suit in posters for X3 but was never seen wearing one in the movie. *Wolverine wore his X-Suit in the final battle in the trilogy. *Rogue wore her X-Suit only once. Category:Uniforms Category:Items